


So a man walks into a bar...

by Doggydeath



Series: Of Guns and Giggles [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggydeath/pseuds/Doggydeath
Summary: A short on how the meeting of my M!SS Vladdamire and Mac.When Vlad hears an arguement going on in the back of the Third Rail, he can't help but stick his nose in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! My first attempt at a story on this site, so sorry if it comes out a bit stiff. I'm still trying to figure out how it works. :D Enjoy!

The first time Vladdamire saw MacCready, he'll admit he was curious. Well, heard him. He'd been sitting quietly on the far couches, listening to Mag dinging when he heard the a few tense words from the other room.  A quick peer of his shoulder, and he saw them. Two bigger fellows, and a slightly shorter one bristling at each other. A shakedown? No, the smaller one had the gun and was lippy, not scared. Well, not _outwardly_ scared. A hesitant shiver in his voice told him he was wary, anxious but not terrified. Vlad frowned, watching them for a long moment before humming.

He stood with a grunt, walking with long quiet steps to stand in the doorway, nose twitching when... Winlock was it? started talking.

 

"Listen up, MacCready." A low growl that made Vlad's eyes narrow. "The only reason we haven't filled your body full of bullets is because we don't want to start a war with Goodnieghbor. See we know..."

 

Vlad wouldn't admit it, but he zoned out after a second. His mind focusing on assessing the guns in their holsters, the armor they wore. Combat armor, worn and beaten. Guns not much better. Both of which came from the army stockpile if he had any guess. Disgust filled his mouth, plagued again by the fact that the army, _his family_ got turned into this mush of existence.  Hell, even the Brotherhood of Steel wasn't anywhere close to it and they were the ones with the nukes and power armor. He grumbled under his breath, pausing when he saw the two beginning to file out. They must not have noticed him standing there though, the look of surprise catching on their faces before quickly being cover up with scowls.

"Out of the way." Barnes snarled, shouldering past him. Winlock growled as well, causing Vlad raise an eyebrow before shifting out of the way. It wasn't until they were halfway across the room, that he put a hand to his mouth and hollered after them.

"Congratulations you two! Make sure to use extra lube or Barney over there is gonna be limping something fierce tomorrow!" He shouted over the usual bustle of the Third Rail. The entire bar went silent, eyes turning to the two now gaping back at him, faces going purple as he smiled widely at them and waved. Storming up the stairs he heard them begin cursing, no doubt plotting how to dismember him and throw him to the ferals. Ah, it was so good to be hated. Chuckling he turned to peer back at the smaller one still there, tilting his head at the stunned look he got. They blinked at each other for a moment before Vlad frowned. "What?"  
  
The man shook his head before apparently regaining his composure, puffing himself out as he tried to apparently look tougher compared to Vlad's towering height. _How cute._

"So, you're MacCready are you?" Vlad mused aloud, crossing his arms once more. He shifted his weight back, if only to try and give the other a bit of an advantage. "Nice gun."

"Look, if you're here to preach about the Atom, or looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guy. If you're looking for a hired gun, then maybe we can talk." Now Vlad couldn't stop the grin from his face, not even trying to remain stoic as pictures of a hedgehog popped into his head. A cute hedgehog of course, with those big baby blues. Quills would be a bitch but a bit of coaxing, a good pet. Well, if he could convince Dogmeat not to eat it. Or Strong. Or... well the settlers. His lips drew into a frown as he peered blankly ahead, wondering for the first time if there was even any hedgehogs left.

"Hey are you listening?"

_Oh, right._

"So, how good are you with your little shooter anyway?" Vlad asked glancing down with amusement, quirking an eyebrow when he saw the look he got. His grin widened as his words clearly poked the smaller mans pride.

"Are you kidding me? I've been doing this since I was a kid. I know my way around." MacCready snorted, glaring up at him with big blue eyes. "I mean, I used to run with the Gunners."

_The gunners? That what those idiots call themselves?_ Vlad inwardly snorted as he continued to examine the smaller man.  He glanced over his shoulder, down the hallway again with a long thought before glancing back down at him.

"Well well, the Gunners. Setting a high standard there." Vlad chuckled. Another sour look and Vlad quickly raised his hands in surrender. "So, uh. Who're the gunners anyway?"

"They're one of the biggest gangs in the commonwealth." was the irritated reply. "Have a rep for being crazy... or you know, so tightly wound you'd think they were a cult or something. Stuck with 'em for a while because the money was good, but I never really fit in. That's why I made a clean break and started flying solo." A suspicious look took over the handsome face, eyes narrowing in a way that made Vlad frown back. "What about you? How do I know I won't end up with a bullet in my back?"  
  
That made Vlad blink. He frowned at the scrawny man, unsure what he was suppose to say at this point. He didn't have any proof that he was loyal (except maybe his General's hat), and he doubted he could convince him on words alone anyway....So.

"All I can give you is my word, and a couple of caps." Vlad answered with a shrug, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, that and a bucket full of sarcasm, adventure and hey who knows? Maybe we'll even get a pony at the end of it."  
  
That made MacCready crack a smile, though it was only small and for a moment. Yet Vlad saw it and a grin took his own face. "How about it, Mac old boy? Care to stir up a shit storm or two?"  
  
"Give me two-fifty and I'll be your gun." MacCready said sticking up his chin. "and its _MacCready._ "

"Two hundred." Vlad countered, not bothering to hide his laughter at this point. The tiny smile returned, but it stayed. Point for Vlad. 

"You drive a hard bargain. Alright, lead the way boss." MacCready said sticking out his hand. Caps handed over, and with a pleasant chuckle, Vlad lead the way out of the bar. Of course, he had to pause to blow a kiss to Mag who gave him a flirty wink in return. She had been a nice woman for the night, no reason why he couldn't be flirty now. Still, as he went through the door and held it open for Mac, he couldn't help turn his eyes to the sky and look at the stars twinkling overhead. The smile faded as he look up, forgetting for a moment where he was as he tried to see the shapes and constellations he'd grown to know. Now though, too many stars took the sky. He couldn't see even one.

"Whatcha looking at?" MacCready's voice interrupted his thoughts, causing him to blink and look back down again. A blush grew across his face as he laughed, scratching the back of his head and chuckling.

"Nothin'. Come on, let's go stir up the shit pot."

**Author's Note:**

> Came out kinda bleh but I tried. =_= I'm going to try and shape Vlad up a bit better in other shots of the series but I hope ya like it anyway! Thanks for reading!


End file.
